championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Sugarrush
a.k.a "The Kinetic Crusader." A Motor-Mouth with a Heart of Gold. Mundane Info Codename: Sugarrush '''Realname: Ryan Alan Kelly Jr. Super Group: N/A Height: 5' 10" Weight: 180 lbs. Eye: Blue Hair: Dark Red/Brown ='Super Powers'= Hyperkinesis Sugarrush is able to absorb any fast moving object's kinetic energy. Something as simple as bouncing a pencil, or as powerful as a large-caliber bullet, either one can be absorbed. Slow moving objects can hurt him though. He is vulnerable to crushing, ripping, and choking attacks. Other than kinetic energy, he has no resistances beyond that of a normal human. The kinetic energy he absorbs is utilized to accelerate his movement speeds and enhance his strength, agility, metabolism, thought processes, and his award-winningly awesome Banter. NOTE: Sugarrush's reflexes are accelerated by his Hyper-kinetic abilities. He has the ability, when fully charged, to pluck a moving bullet from the air, or dodge almost all projectile fire. Assuming that he is paying attention. '' Hypermetabolism Sugarrush's accelerated metabolism means he burns through food calories and consumed energy at a rapid rate. He has to eat vast quantities to maintain a healthy status. The metabolism also necessitates an altered sleep schedule, Sugarrush sleeps between 12-14 hours a day when possible. The absorption of kinetic energy from his surroundings will compensate for lack of sleep or food for short periods of time. '''NOTE:' It has been hypothesized that his accelerated metabolism would render him more susceptible to poisons and narcotics than the average person. He would absorb them quicker and feel their effects faster and more drastically than the normal person. Super Agility Sugarrush's main advantage in combat is his incredible levels of agility. Having surpassed the abilities of Olympic level athletes before his 12th birthday, Kelly's agility levels continued to grow. At the current point in time, Sugarrush is rumored to be one of the 10 most gifted gymnasts on the planet. Fighting Skills Sugarrush has been trained in the art of Silat since he was 9 years old. A martial art that utilizes aggressive kicks and punches with a focus on offense, Kelly has combined this and his gymnastic abilities with training from his father in American boxing and "Dirty Fighting". His blend of the three martial arts forms a truly unstoppable fighting style that focuses on constant movement and offensive approach, with little regard for his own safety. He is known for using his trade-mark "Banter" to keep his opponents disoriented and angry as often as possible. Sugarrush will often use his environment to help take down difficult opponents, using any objects readily at hand to compensate for his lack of ranged attacks. (I.E. Chairs, staplers, trashcan lids, telephones, etc.) ='Allies'= DJ Panzer Braintrust Alan Kelly Sr. (Father) ='Known Enemies'= The Metronome: The world's most organized man. A time-themed super-villain. Tick and Tock: Twin brothers, henchmen to the Metronome, with all the muscle that implies. (Cognitive abilities not included.) The Duchess: Crime-Lord for the South Eastern United States looking to expand her empire. Cold. Merciless. Proper. Polite. Heartless. Well-Dressed. Terrifying. Killa-Watt: Electricity based "Gangsta". A villain of DJ Panzer's, he makes it into Sugarrush's rogues gallery by association. Cassanova: Pheromone control, a rapist and murderer. A villain of Braintrust, he also is a de-facto member of the Rush Rogues by association. ='Personality'= Ryan's metabolism and thought processes are accelerated by his powers. His base intelligence is only slightly above average, but his mind works much quicker than any other "normal" person. The more energy his body absorbs, the faster his mind works, causing him to be able to anticipate and react to assault much faster than normal. His accelerated Mental Speed is also responsible for his typical "Banter" (He's a Chatter-box/ Motor-Mouth). Due to his accelerated processing, he is often thinking of multiple things at once, causing him to seem extremely distracted, his sentences are disjointed, and his speech seems nonstop. In every-day encounters, Ryan is known to be easy-going and witty, but primarily a caring and gentle individual. His "alter-identity" becomes more evident as physical action increases. Addendum: It is debated by experts how much control Sugarrush has over his personality shifts. He is described as "Arrogant, brash, rude, and hilarious" while in heightened combat situations for any length of time. He is also described as "Kind-hearted, modest, caring, and amiable" in general social settings. History :It is a well known fact that Sugarrush is the smoothest, quickest,funniest, best-looking hero in all of Millenium City. : Or at least, that's what he says... : Ryan Alan Kelly Junior, son of Alan and Susan Kelly, has the ability to absorb and redirect kinetic energy. As he absorbs the energy from his environment, it is displayed through his physical action. His behavior patterns mimic that of someone with an extreme case of ADHD, constant movement, fidgeting, chatter, and an inability to sit still. : Ryan is currently a Sophomore at Millenium University, majoring in History with a minor in Art. He holds a full athletic scholarship for track and field and has been a contender for the high-jump, and triple jump collegiate national records the last two years. For further details, please read his story HEREhttp://forums.champions-online.com/showthread.php?t=8386 Creator Info The creator of Sugarrush is known for his stunning good looks and overwhelming sense of humor. It has been said many times that he is like, "Brad Pitt, from Fight Club, only with better abs, and much much Funnier..." Sugarrush's creator currently resides in South Carolina, is engaged to a beautiful woman, and has an unhealthy obsession with Deadpool and Aquaman. Category:User Created Characters